


Expired Glue Works Well With Us (If It Ain't Broke)

by Pepsi (Pepsiiii)



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsiiii/pseuds/Pepsi
Summary: He walks out of the garden and back into the castle with higher hopes and a lighter mood than before, his expression soft and eyes searching as he reads over the text Raichi sent him, a simple invite to his apartment for ‘studying’. Kuon was starving and Raichi, ever the chef, came to his aid.OR; Kuon, a vampire, is so stupidly into Raichi, a human.
Relationships: Kuon Wataru/Raichi Jingo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Expired Glue Works Well With Us (If It Ain't Broke)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [objectsinthemirror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/objectsinthemirror/gifts).



> I HOPE U ENJOYED BBYGIRLLLL!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY QUEEN MWAH ILY ILY ILY!! thank u for being my friend!! ily! mwah! u mean more to me then you could ever know!!! sorry if this sucks ass queen

Kuon loves Raichi. 

Kuon sits in his castle and stares at the moon and loves Raichi. He trails his fingers over the moss encrusted stone pillars in his garden (the summer heat long gone, in its wake a soft chill sinking to the ground and covering Kuon like a thin fog, feeling like little more than a suggestion of temperature from the elements above and around him, almost as if reminding him of what he had long since lost— something he’s lived without) and looks at the roses growing like weeds. He forgot what he did to make the flowers bloom so constantly (probably when he ripped Isagi’s throat out in a fit of boredom… succubus blood is great for the environment or something like that). Now the roses are larger than life, blooming to be the size of,  _ at smallest _ , Kuon’s entire outstretched hand and,  _ at largest _ , bigger than his head. 

His fingers graze over the petals, their crimson red coloring looking unnaturally vibrant in the moonlight. His eyes rake over the many bushes of roses, the pillars wrapped in vines and thorns, and feels his silent heart thump within his chest, the thought of Raichi filling his mind and clouding his already skewed judgment (he wasn’t even  _ doing anything  _ at the moment and yet… Raichi makes the act of sitting dormant and passive so,  _ so difficult) _ . 

The night sky, the bold moon, the towering pillars of roses and thorns bored him. Everything in this giant eyesore of a castle bored him (Mori was a whore of a man with an obsession with any girl too young to shop alone in a store, and that was the main reason Kuon hated him. Also, his designing and fashion sense was shit and he was a terrible father and Kuon hated him. ALSO, he was a DICK and FORCED Kuon to accept this shitty little manor. Kuon hated him so much it made him feel sane,  _ for once _ ) He missed his lover. He missed his Raichi. His stupid, stupid little human. He missed him so terribly it hurt. (Everything hurt but Raichi didn’t need to know that). 

He walks out of the garden and back into the castle with higher hopes and a lighter mood than before, his expression soft and eyes searching as he reads over the text Raichi sent him, a simple invite to his apartment for ‘studying’. Kuon was starving and Raichi, ever the chef, came to his aid.

_ From: Raichi  _

_ FUCKING IGARSHI! PIECE OF SHIT. STOP TALKING ABOUT CHIGIRI !! _

_ Shit wrong person srry man Anywayy come ova i wanna show u sm <3 _

Kuon really, really tries his best to not be weird around Raichi. It isn’t that hard (Raichi is such an awkward little firework of a human, so loud and proud of every aspect of his life, it's adorable) because Raichi is weird, but Kuon does his best to not be weirder. He knows he’s weird! It's okay with Raichi though because unlike everyone else Kuon has met— Raichi cares.

They’re a good pair! Raichi the guy working for minimum wage at the amusement park one town over, fresh out of college and sick of the bullshit and Kuon, a man who stopped counting his age about 100 or so years ago (his final number being something around...  _ 117? 171?? _ Something like that) who now works at a local community college as a professor for ‘Intro to Psychology 1201’. They aren’t the most normal couple but they’re in love. Raichi loves Kuon and Kuon loves Raichi.

Wretchedly so. 

So now sits the pair, all awkward angles, and inhuman thought, tangled up in one another as Kuon drinks happily out of Raichi (he wishes he could say he was enjoying it more than the human, but Raichi, ever the fighter, has him beat  _ just barely).  _

“Kuonnnnnnnn—” Raichi groans out, like music to Kuon’s ears (so fucking good, his favorite song actually). He’s pulling on Kuon’s hair a bit, doing his best to not lose himself in the process. His best is evidently not good enough.

Kuon, the picture-perfect look of contentment and wholesome loving, drinks in more blood. Raichi’s blood tastes similar to how he acts… and by that Kuon means don’t think about it too much because no one else understands it or likes it but Kuon. The feeling of the human in his lap squirming, gasping, pulling (all because of Kuon!) is still incomprehensible to him. To think, he would break up with his ex and then not even 50 years later find someone  _ better!  _ Every time he saw Chuuya he thanked his lucky stars that the older man existed, he thanked his lucky stars that he was feeling generous enough that day, all those months ago, to even introduce Kuon to Raichi. He’d never been happier… especially now. 

With a final kiss to the neck, right over the two holes he just drank from (and a lick for good measure to pick up any stray drops) Kuon leans away from Raichi to see his boyfriend (god he loved that word) stare back at him like he just broke into his house or maybe called him a dick. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“You did all that and still haven’t kissed me!”

“My mouth still tastes like your blood. You hate the taste of blood." 

  
  
“Well, now I fucking don’t! Come here.” Raichi spits out between them before pulling Kuon closer, dragging him by the hair. 

Kuon smiles, of course, he does and lets Raichi do whatever it is he pleases. When Raichi licks into his mouth and gags, Kuon laughs loud enough to fill the room with his breathy huffs. 

They’re together and happy and sickeningly sweet about it too. Maybe that’s what Raichi’s blood tastes like. Sweet and rich and his. Kuon connects them back together and thinks about it a bit more, also if Raichi would allow him to give him a bouquet of head-sized roses...a show of devotion, and maybe a sadistic sense of pride.

“You stupid fucking bat. I love you.”

“I love you too, stupid fucking human.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ahhahahaa...... anyway
> 
> If you enjoyed go read my other fics :) comment your thoughts, praise me insistently, go on twitter and yell at me to be productive. It really means a lot when you do!
> 
> //Twt//@Burnttoastwbttr


End file.
